cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Echelon
12 |totalstrength = 665,279 |avgstrength = 55,440 |totalnukes = 214 |score = 2.60 }} Echelon is an established blue team alliance founded on a strong community, a strong military, and a policy of making the game fun for its members. Echelon was founded on November 1, 2007 from the merger of General Any Topic-International Treaty for Economic Conquest and the Shadowhood. Constitution History Echelon has enjoyed a rich history during its time on Planet Bob, making many friends (and enemies). The Beginning The leaders from GAT-ITEC and the Shadowhood met in the spacious conference room of a neutral nation. It was there that many voices shouted to be heard, each trying to gather a favorable position within the alliance that was yet to be formed for his or her own nation. As kings and queens, princes and princesses, chancellors and presidents, each a formidable leader in their own land, stepped forward to be counted, everyone in the room knew that a special alliance had been formed. Everyone would benefit in ways they couldn't imagine from this historic treaty-signing. With one stroke of a gavel after all arguments had been made and all signatures applied to the great document, Echelon was officially formed. The nations each signaled home to their peoples and the new flag of the alliance was raised, replacing the former flags of the Shadowhood and GAT-ITEC. Prosperity Following its formation, Echelon enjoyed a great level of prosperity, at many times approaching 200 members. In the months after its formation, Echelon participated in many wars as a part of the Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity bloc, as well as a few on its own, and later as a member of One Vision Echelon's war machine proved to be a very potent force, and the name Echelon became known across the planet. Karma War On April 22, 2009, Echelon entered the Karma War in defense of its long-time ally, the New Pacific Order. Echelon entered the war vastly outnumbered, at times fighting more than ten different alliances, and quickly lost many members and great amounts of nation strength. Echelon surrendered from the Karma War on July 7, 2009, over two months after entering. Many believed that Echelon was in its final chapter; however, those left were dedicated to rebuilding Echelon to its former glory. True to the legend of Echelon's mascot, the phoenix, Echelon rose from the ashes and today Echelon remains strong and vibrant and as dedicated to the future as ever. After Equilibrium In reality, Echelon never recovered from its historic defeat, remaining a small and inactive power commanding very little influence on the world stage. Although the alliance nominally participated in both the BiPolar War and the Dave War, it contributed extremely little to the war effort due to its extensive inactivity. Despite being treatied to an alliance participating in the Equilibrium War, Echelon was not called upon to participate. Echelon Culture Echelon has a rich culture that is based on its founding principles. Echelon members are very fun-loving, and it is not at all uncommon to see very interesting (and sometimes raunchy) discussion on Echelon's forums and IRC channel. While members of Echelon love to have a good time, they also want nothing more than to help other Echelon members excel both in-game and in real life. The Phoenix Echelon's mascot is the phoenix, and it is featured prominently on the Echelon flag. The phoenix mascot comes from the symbolism of the legend of the phoenix, in which a dying phoenix emerges anew from its burning ashes. Echelon's membership has a strong will and is dedicated to emerging from any challenge, united and looking towards the future. The Community Echelon has a rich community of members who are willing to do whatever it takes to help their Echelon brothers. Members of Echelon are always willing to help others in the alliance with financial and military aid if necessary. Echelon is somewhat of an aggressive alliance, and as a result makes an effort to always be prepared for times of war. Echelon's community features many experienced and knowledgeable members who are always willing to do whatever they can to assist others. Echelon Government Echelon is governed by a combination of appointed and elected positions, as defined by the Echelon Constitution. Echelon's current government is listed below, although Neo Anglia and King Daddy are the only active members remaining. Director - x Tela x Prime Minister - Vacant Minister of Foreign Affairs - Vacant Minister of Defense - douglas1989r Minister of Finance - NKBlue Deputy Minister of Finance ''' - Vacant '''Minister of Internal Affairs - Big Foot Civil Council - TrplDeuce Echelon Treaties Echelon holds treaties of various levels with numerous alliances in Planet Bob. Echelon is dedicated to being a strong supporter of all its allies, and will not hesitate to help them in any way possible, be it diplomatically, financially, or militarily. Wars Echelon has a proud history of representing itself well in war. Echelon has participated in many wars, during which Echelon warriors have fought valiantly and proven that Echelon is not an alliance to be doubted. External links *Echelon Forums *Echelon Application Information Category:Echelon Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances